Erika en El País de las Maravillas
by Lin Moon
Summary: La realidad es muy triste a veces, y se puede confundir con sueños otras. Pero... ¿Seguro que es un sueño?


_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?_ Se repetía mentalmente una joven de unos 15 años mientras corría hacia su casa. Llovía, mucho, y los músculos ya se le habían entumecido, pero siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Una vez allí, se puso a tirar todo lo que había.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó. Se había clavado un cristal de una botella de arena de colores que tenía y ahora estaba sangrando. Eso hizo que parara y viera los destrozos. Al detenerse, también se dio cuenta de un libro que había tirado. _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._ Conocía la historia. Siempre le gustó mucho ese cuento, y cada vez que estaba triste, lo leía y lo releía, y la pena pasaba. ¿Sería igual esta vez? No lo sabía, pero lo cogió y se tumbó en su cama, empezando a ojearlo:

-Todo comienza cuando Alicia se encuentra sentada en un árbol al aire libre, aburrida, junto a su hermana. La hermana leía un libro "sin ilustraciones ni diálogos", lo que hace que Alicia se aburra muchísimo más. Repentinamente, aparece junto a ella un conejo blanco, vestido con chaqueta y chaleco, que...

Dejó de leer. Había oído un ruido en el armario, y ahora, averiguaría qué era. Se acercó, sigilosamente, dándose valor internamente y, de repente… la puerta se abre y le salta un conejo encima.

-¡Qué llego tarde, qué llego tarde!- iba repitiendo una y otra vez, mirando un reloj.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó estupefacta Erika después de un momento al conejo, pero este siguió repitiendo mientras se metía en el armario.

Erika, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, también se metió, yendo a parar a un bosque.

-¿Qué es esto?- se interrogó a sí misma.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¿Y qué quieres?- habló, esta vez, una voz femenina.

Erika se giró lentamente, con cautela, y miró quién le había hablado. Eran un par de gemelos, ambos pelirrojos y con unos ojos entre verde y marrón, tan felinos como los de un gato.

-Ho- hola.- tartamudeó. –Soy Erika ¿No habréis visto un conejo con un chaleco diciendo algo como qué llego tarde, no?

-Puede que sí.-contestó la chica.

-O puede que no.-dijo el chico.

-¿Qué ganamos nosotros diciéndotelo? –respondieron al unísono.

-¿Hacer una buena acción?- soltó después de pensarlo un momento.

-No nos interesa.-volvieron a decir los dos.-Pero si consigues la solución de este acertijo, te lo diremos:** Un cazador va de caza, hoy come la liebre y mañana la mata. ¿Cómo es posible?**

-La liebre ha comido hoy como todos los días y mañana, el cazador la mata.- dijo acordándose del juego que hacía con su madre de pequeña.

-Bien.- exclamó la chica, y acto seguido le señaló un camino.-Sigue recto, hasta que encuentres una fuente de mármol. Coge un poco del agua de esa fuente y guárdala bien. No bebas de ella y sigue tu camino hasta que la necesites.

Y así fue como, Erika, dejó atrás al par de gemelos y se fue andando, mirando a su alrededor y viendo lo increíble que era todo. A los lados del camino, se extendía un gran bosque lleno de árboles que jamás había visto y que llegaban al cielo. Sus hojas eran de diferentes colores: rosa, verde, negro, blanco, rojo… Entre tantos, llegó a la fuente que le habían dicho. Fue hasta ella y miró su reflejo. Seguía igual. Rubia y con ojos color azul cielo. Suspiró. Siempre le habían dicho que era la viva imagen de su madre, pero a ella no le gustaba, hasta ahora.

-Idiota…-se murmuró.- Vaya… ya estoy viendo borroso. Creo que tendré que ir al oculista…- aunque se lo dijo, sabía que era mentira, que eran lágrimas. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lloraba? Dos, tal vez tres años. Ya no lo recordaba, pero hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que sentía que no importaba. Aun así, decidió no hacerlo, y se las secó.- Tengo que encontrar algo con lo que coger el agua.- recordó, evitando hablar de todo lo que le daba tristeza. Se fijó en que dentro de un agujero en un árbol había, al parecer, una persona. Se acercó más y vio que se trataba de una anciana.- Disculpe, señora- llamó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podría darme algo con lo que coger el agua?

-Claro. Toma.- y dicho esto, le dio un cuaderno pequeño. Erika lo miró durante unos segundos, entre sus manos, y levantó la cabeza para preguntarle por qué le daba eso, pero, al hacerlo, ya no estaba.

-Pero… ¿qué…?- se preguntó murmurando y examinando el libro. Lo abrió, y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era un libro de cuentos escrito con una letra que le resultaba muy familiar. Se puso a leerlo. La primera historia era la de Alicia en El País de las Maravillas. La leyó y pasó a la segunda. Esta trataba sobre una chica que…

_Querer es poder_

Faith era una chica como otra cualquiera. Y eso no le gustaba. Por eso, decidió imaginarse mundos y mundos en su mente, para no aburrirse, para ser especial en alguno de ellos. Un día, pensando y pensando en las mil y una historias que viviría mientras estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, vio un brillo pasar muy rápido enfrente de ella, pero lo suficientemente lento para ver que era: una hada. Se levantó rápidamente, y fue tras ella, siguiéndola en silencio, hasta llegar a un claro. Fue a entrar en él, pero antes de que pudiera, cayó en un agujero. El impacto fue fuerte, y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que se encontraba en una especie de cárcel y con unos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una niña de 5 años y cabellos negros.

-Me llamo Thaif.- mintió.

-¿Thaif? –Dudó la ojiverde.- Yo creo que si cambiamos el orden nos da Faith, que es tu nombre verdadero.

-¿Cómo…?- exclamó sorprendida.

-Porque soy kirid. -respondió antes de que terminara.- Tenía pensado liberarte, pero como me has mentido, ahí te quedas.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera! –Gritó, pero no tuvo resultado. Había desaparecido en la nada. – ¿Y ahora qué hago? –Se preguntaba mentalmente Faith.

Miró alrededor. Era una celda simple. De hecho, por no haber, no había nada. Entonces escuchó unos ronquidos y se asomó por entre los barrotes. Había un guardia dormido, y, para su suerte, tenía las llaves colgando del cinturón. No estaba muy lejos, así que con un poco de sigilo bastaría. Las consiguió y escapó de ese lugar subiendo unas escaleras.

-¡Detente! -Gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Era el guardia, así que salió corriendo. Corrió y corrió mucho, hasta llegar a una sala enorme y desierta.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Pensó.

-En la sala de bailes de los kirid. –Le contestó una voz masculina.

-¿Quién eres? –Murmuró sorprendida Faith.

-Dímelo tú. –Le respondió. -¿Te suena esta cara? –Dijo para mostrarle una fotografía de una chica castaña.

-¡Marta! –exclamó. –Pero, ¿cómo…?

Marta era la prima enferma de Faith. Siempre fue una niña muy alegre y activa. Incluso cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer de boca. Incluso cuando le dijeron que se moriría.

-¿Quieres salvarla? –Le preguntó, a lo que ella asintió. -Pues entonces te diré donde se encuentra la cura: Hay una planta que se llama _Libelleweiss_, pero que solo crece en las montañas de Kirte, al norte de Asradom, donde estás. No se encuentra precisamente al alcance de todos, y no mucha gente ha regresado de ese lugar. Pero si quieres ayudarla, tendrás que ir a por la flor y traérmela a mí. Yo le prepararé la medicina y tú se la llevarás.

-¿Cómo es la flor?

-Una especie de centro del que salen pinchos, los pétalos, y es del blanco más puro que jamás hayas visto. Se encuentra sobre todo en los abismos de esa montaña… Ahora ve. El norte está por allí. –Dijo señalando hacia un bosque que se extendía y parecía interminable.-Y recuerda, _Querer es poder_.

Salió de la sala aun con las últimas palabras grabadas en su mente y se adentró allí. Era de noche, así que no veía tres en un burro, pero aun así siguió caminando, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un claro. Estaba cansada, y sentía que no tenía fuerzas, así que paró a descansar y se tumbó mirando el cielo. Era hermoso. Las estrellas formaban un camino a lo largo y a lo ancho de él. Precioso. Estuvo mirándolas durante un rato, hasta que sintió algo entre los árboles. Al levantarse a ver, una sombra venía sigilosa hacia ella, descubriendo ser un hombre de unos treinta años.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Te has perdido? –Preguntó el hombre.

-No, señor. Iba hacia las montañas de Kirte. –Respondió Faith.

-¿Las montañas de Kirte? –Se sorprendió.-Eso está lejos de aquí. Ven conmigo, mi casa está cerca, y me parece que no quieres pasar la noche al aire libre. –Dijo con tono amable.

-Gracias. –Murmuró, y se fue siguiendo al hombre. Aunque era de noche, Faith consiguió distinguir el color de cabello de su interlocutor: plateado. Un bonito y extraño plateado. Sumergido cada uno en su propio mundo, llegaron a casa del peliplata y este le invitó a entrar.

-Dime, -Dijo una vez dentro. -¿Cómo te llamas, chica?

-Faith. –Contestó escuetamente la muchacha.

-Bien, pues Faith, yo soy Willem. Bienvenida a mi casa. Vete calentando en la chimenea, que yo mientras voy a preparar unos chocolates calientes.

Faith, una vez se hubo ido, se puso a buscar por todo el salón. Aun no sabía que tenía que encontrar, pero su instinto le decía que no se fiara de esa persona, y así lo hizo. Buscó y buscó, hasta que encontró un diario. Lo miró durante unos segundos, y después se decidió a abrirlo.

**Sexta luna de mayo.**

_La cena hoy ha sido exquisita. Fue tan buena niña._

**Novena luna de agosto.**

_¡Qué rico! Y no sospechó nada de nada._

**Quinta luna de septiembre.**

_Puede que no vuelva a cenar nada igual. La carne humana desde luego es la mejor, sobre todo la de mujer. La más rica, sin duda._

Ya había leído suficiente, y ahora solo podía correr lejos de esa casa. Probablemente el lugar de sus pesadillas. Siguió corriendo a pesar del dolor de sus piernas. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al pie de una montaña.

-Kirte. –Pensó. Miró hacia arriba, esperando ver la cima, pero solo eran nubes y más nubes indicando lo alto que era. Pero aun así no se desanimó y empezó a subir. Ya iba por la mitad del camino, cuando de repente le rodea una manada de lobos. Desesperación. Miedo. Sentimientos como esos se apoderaron de Faith en ese momento, y pensó en lo que su padre solía decirle de pequeña. Un hermoso recuerdo para la eternidad.

_Faith, ten fe, aunque pierdas la esperanza, la vida, y tu alma no pueda descansar en paz, ten fe. Porque querer es poder._

-Sí. Querer es poder. –Pensó. –Por eso ahora mismo quiero que ellos desaparezcan. Que no existan. Y que en su lugar, este la _Libelleweiss._ Para llevársela a ese hombre. Para que se cure.

Contó hasta tres y abrió los ojos lentamente. Enfrente de ella ya no había nadie. Solo una pequeña flor blanca. La cogió, y rápidamente volvió a Asradom. Pero antes se encontró con alguien.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? –Preguntó Willem saliendo de la nada.

-¡Tú! –Exclamó Faith.

-Sí, yo. Fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte eso de irte sin avisar. Me dejaste sin cena. Pero no te preocupes, tengo hambre y ahora mismo veo a una rica humana. –Dijo desdeñoso. –Muere. –susurró mientras se movía para traspasarla con su espada.

-Este es mi fin. –Murmuró cerrando fuertemente los ojos, esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. En su lugar sintió algo húmedo por toda su cara y parte del pecho. Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con una de sus peores pesadillas. Marta, su prima, había intercedido entre su cuerpo y el golpe.

-¡Marta! –Gritó Faith.

-Hola. –Dijo en un susurro. –Cuando me enteré de que habías venido a por la _Libelleweiss _me puse a correr para intentar detenerte, pero al parecer la conseguiste. No tendría que haber dudado, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, lo más seguro es que estuvieras muerta… Vete de aquí, rápido. Olvídame y corre, corre lo más lejos que puedas… Por favor. Huye.

-¡Pero qué bonito! –Exclamó el peliplateado. –Si hasta me voy a poner a llorar. –Comentó feliz.

-¡Maldito! –Chilló Faith. – ¡Te mataré!

Cogió la espada de Willem y empezó el enfrentamiento. Él había sacado otra espada que tenía, y ella blandía la suya como una verdadera maestra. Golpe. Esquivar. Golpe. Esquivar. Mandoble. Dado. Sin poder remediarlo, Willem cayó y Faith aprovechó para atravesarle el corazón con un impacto certero. Después de asegurarse de que había muerto, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Marta, tendida en el suelo, en un charco de sangre.

-¡Marta! –Gritó mientras iba hacia ella y se agachaba a su lado. -¡Marta! –Volvió a gritar, pero fue en vano. Su prima ya había dado el último suspiro. – ¡Marta, Marta, Marta! –Llamó llorando. –No te mueras. Querer es poder, ¡querer es poder! Quiero que estés viva… viva. Por favor… por favor.

-¡Faith! –Oyó desde lejos que le llamaban. -¡Despierta! ¡Faith!

Abriendo los ojos, se encontró a ella misma durmiendo bajo el árbol en el que había visto pasar al hada.

-¡Faith! –Volvió a escuchar. Era su primo Richard, el hermano menor de Marta. -¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros? Jugaremos al pilla-pilla. Marta se la queda y nosotros nos escondemos.

-¿Marta? –Se preguntó mentalmente. –Pero si Marta está muerta. ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Vienes o no? –Repitió cansado de esperar.

-S-sí, voy. –Respondió Faith echando a correr para unirse. Era verdad. Ahí estaba Marta, su prima a la que vio morir. Entonces, ¿cómo…?

-Querer es poder. –Le susurró al oído una voz masculina, la misma que le había dicho dónde buscar la _Libelleweiss_.

Sí. Ahora estaba completamente segura. _**Querer es poder.**_

_Fin_

Erika seguía leyendo la historia, hasta que acabó, y cuando quiso pasar al siguiente cuento, se encontró la hoja en blanco. Miró por todo el libro y todas las hojas estaban igual. Blancas.

-Qué extraño… -Pensó. Entonces calló en la cuenta de que se había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo, y que ya sería tarde. –Tengo que conseguir algo con lo que coger agua. –Se dijo. Acercándose otra vez a la fuente, unas palabras se repetían en su mente. _Querer es poder_.

-Entonces si es así… -Susurró. –Quiero algo con lo que poder coger agua. –Exclamó cerrando los ojos, y, después de cinco segundos los abrió, encontrándose un frasco delante. _Increíble_. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, pero, en cambio, ahí estaba. Recogió el agua rápidamente y siguió su camino hasta que, mientras pasaba por un prado, le abordaron tres chicas con orejas de ratón. Todas eran rubias, con ojos color oro y las orejas blancas.

-Hola. –Saludaron las tres a la par.

-¿Tú eres Erika? –Preguntó una.

-Pues claro que es ella. Es rubia y tiene los ojos azules. –Respondió otra.

-Pero así hay muchas personas. –Contradijo otra.

-Pero no muchas que se parezcan a ella. –Replicó la segunda.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –Cuestionó la tercera.

-Entonces mejor le preguntamos. –Dijo la primera, para luego exclamar todas. -¿Quién eres?

-Bu-bueno… Yo soy Erika… -Contestó no muy segura de sí misma.

-Te lo dije. Chesir y Chesire nos hablaron de ella.

-Entonces,-hablaron las tres. –ya sabemos que hacer... Te diremos a dónde fue Mr. Benny, el conejo, si resuelves este acertijo:**Un visitante encuentra a tres habitantes de la isla de los caballeros y escuderos. Se acerca al primero y le pregunta: "¿Tú eres caballero o escudero?". Éste responde, pero el visitante no le entiende bien. Por su parte, el segundo dice: "Ha dicho que es escudero". Y el tercero apostilla: "Eso es mentira". ¿Qué son los habitantes segundo y tercero?**

-Nadie puede decir de sí mismo que es escudero, puesto que, si es caballero, debe decir la verdad y, si es escudero, dirá igualmente que es caballero porque miente siempre. Por lo tanto, el segundo habitante miente: es escudero. Y, el tercero, dice la verdad, por lo tanto, es caballero. –Respondió tranquilamente, recordando que de pequeña su padre siempre le sorprendía con algún acertijo de esos.

-Sigue este camino hasta que tengas que elegir entre dos. Entonces escoge el de la izquierda. –Y dicho esto, las tres se fueron.

Erika anduvo hasta que, como le habían dicho, estuvo frente dos caminos, eligiendo el izquierdo. Siguió caminando, siguió y siguió, y se paró al toparse con un hombre gigantesco de casi 3 metros y un extravagante sombrero.

-Hola. -Le saludó al hombre.

-Hola. -Devolvió. -Tú debes ser Erika, ¿o me equivoco?

-No. Soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe. –Rió. – Y veo que tienes El Cuaderno de Alicia. –Señaló. -Pero, ahora la pregunta es: ¿Podrás terminar la historia que un día empezó? ¿O serás como tu tatarabuela y morirás?

-¿A qué te refieres…? ¿Mi tatarabuela?

-Por supuesto. Pero no me digas que no lo sabías. Ella era Alicia, y tú su heredera. Te ayudaré. De algún modo se lo debo. ¿Ves ese castillo encima de la montaña? Pues bien, tienes que ir allí y entrar. Cuando estés dentro, ve hacia una gran fuente de la que sale una especie de agua dorada, _Allure_, y espera ahí hasta que toquen tres veces las campanas.

Se puso en camino hasta encontrarse enfrente del palacio. Se disponía a pasar cuando, de repente, dos guardas vestidos de rojo le cortan el paso.

-¿Qué haces? –la interrogó uno de una manera un poco brusca.

-Iba hacia la fuente de _Allure_. –Respondió.

-¿Para qué? –Cuestionó el otro.

-Me han dicho que fuera allí y que esperara hasta que tocaran tres veces las campanas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Un gigante con un sombrero.

-El Sombrerero… -Murmuraron mientras una sonrisa gatuna se extendía por sus rostros. -Gerard… Llévatela. –Y dicho esto, un chico vestido de mayordomo le puso un pañuelo en la cara, y todo se volvió borroso…

-Después de 4 horas-

Empezaba a abrir los ojos. Erika, al levantarse, miró a su alrededor. La sala era espaciosa, y las paredes estaban decoradas de rojo. Se detuvo al ver que delante de ella había dos personas enmascaradas.

-Bienvenida a nuestro palacio. –Dijo una figura femenina.

-¿Quién eres…? –Consiguió preguntar la niña.

-Tú lo sabes bien. –Le respondió. –Contéstame a algo correctamente y serás libre. Fállame y morirás: Una** vez hace mucho tiempo, había una niña de nombre Portia.** **Portia tiene tres cofres, uno de oro, uno de plata y uno de plomo y en uno de ellos ella ha escondido su retrato. Cuando uno de sus pretendientes se presenta, ella le hace escoger uno de los cofres. Aquel que tiene la suerte (o la astucia) de escoger el cofre que contiene el retrato puede casarse con ella.**

Sobre cada cofre hay una inscripción para guiar al pretendiente, pues Portia no quiere escoger un esposo por su virtud, sino por su inteligencia.

Las inscripciones que ella puso sobre cada cofre son las siguientes:

** Oro Plata Plomo**

**El retrato está en este cofre. El retrato no está en este cofre. El retrato no está en el cofre de oro.**

**Ella le explica al pretendiente que, de estas afirmaciones, una sola es verdadera.**

¿Qué cofre debe escoger el pretendiente para obtener la mano de Portia?

_-¿Cuál es, cuál?_ –Se preguntaba mentalmente Erika. No lo sabía y su vida dependía de ello. –_Vamos, ¡vamos!_- Vamos a ver…-murmuró. –Si Oro dice la verdad, el retrato está en el de Oro y Plata, ya que Plata y Plomo mentirían, y como solo hay un retrato, no puede ser. Si Plata dice la verdad, se contradicen. Así que…

¡Está en el cofre de Plata! –habló más alto.

Y reinó el silencio en la sala, solo roto por las palabras de la mujer, que miraba a Erika de una manera un tanto curiosa, entre ternura y perplejidad.

-Lo has adivinado… -susurró. –Sabes, yo tengo una hija. Cuando era pequeña, siempre jugábamos a las adivinanzas. Era una chica muy lista, pero no consiguió la solución a este acertijo. Siempre, siempre que no podía se ponía a llorar. Añoro a mi hija. –musitó suavemente quitándose la máscara, para dejar ver el rostro de una persona muy conocida. Rubia, de ojos azules. Aún no se lo creía. Su madre… Su propia madre muerta estaba justo delante de ella. No pudo soportarlo más y corrió a abrazarla, llorando.

-Mi niña… -dijo la madre. –Eres preciosa. No te preocupes. Recuerdas esa canción.

_Muéstrame el rostro oculto en esa máscara_

_ Que normalmente no se la muestras a nadie._

_ Si te lastimas solo llora, si te enojas solo grita,_

_ Es natural, ya no lo ocultes más~~_

Extrañamente, la voz se iba haciendo cada vez más lejana, hasta que ya no oyó nada y todo quedó en la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba tumbada en su cama, con un libro entre sus manos. _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_. Recordó todo. _**Había sido un sueño, simplemente eso**_. Le invadieron las ganas de llorar, y no las detuvo. _**Un maldito sueño, solo eso**_. Cogió la almohada y se tapó la cara. _**Solo un sueño**_. Estuvo así hasta que cayó la noche, pero no le importaba, ya se había aguantado mucho. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Increíblemente, el cielo era estrellado y se acordó de la primera vez en la que se asustó de la oscuridad y fue con sus padres_**. Una noche igual a esa**_. De repente, se levantó una suave brisa que acariciaba su cara y parecía llevar un mensaje.

-Siempre estaremos contigo. –Oyó en un susurro femenino, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había recibido un mensaje de Izan, su mejor amigo. _**Te amo**_. Era lo que decía. Y supo en ese momento, que ellos jamás le abandonaran.

-Erika. –le llamó una voz, y cuando se giró, vio algo en el suelo. Un cuaderno. Lo abrió y leyó la primera frase. _Querer es poder_. _**El cuaderno de Alicia**_.

-Entonces. –musitó. –No fue un sueño. –Y sonrió al aire mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Una lágrima de felicidad.


End file.
